Grindarr
|point value =500 |category =Large enemy }} Grindarr (both singular and plural) is a large enemy in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby Mass Attack. Physical Appearance Grindarr are rectangular, stone blocks that hang from a long, silver chain. They have no hands, but have feet with three digits on each. They have a pair of vigilant eyes, a small nose, and a large oblong mouth. They come in a brown, cracked variant and a solid, gray variant. The gray variant is the most common. The rarest variant is called Mega Grindarr. It is roughly twice the size of a normal Grindarr and has a large tongue. Games ''Kirby Mass Attack Grindarr is most commonly found in Sandy Canyon, though it is also found in Volcano Valley. It attacks by attempting to crush the Kirbys from above. However, a Grindarr will only attempt this if they are nearby, which is noted by a grunting noise. After it touches the ground, it will slowly rise up and wait for another attack. If any Kirbys are crushed, they are instantly KO'd. Gray Grindarr are invincible but the brown ones can be defeated. A few hits from the Kirbys will destroy them, revealing fruit or a chain that can be pulled on. Two brown Grindarr also appear in the Kirby Brawlball and Kirby Quest sub-games. They serve as outlane stoppers in the former and are fought in Stage 16 of Chapter 2 in the latter. If the Kirbys lose Survival Rush without defeating any bosses, they are awarded a Grindarr trophy. Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Gray Grindarr appears in the stages Dig and Dash and Hooplagoon, Relic of the Ruins. It does not connect to a chain nor does it look down before dropping. The enemy drops very slowly when it sees Kirby or another enemy--whatever it crushes is instantly KO'd. Alternatively, the enemy drops if the platform it rests on is eliminated. Grindarr cannot rise back up after falling. A dusty yellow coloration of Grindarr appears exclusively as a scenery decoration throughout Yellow Dunes. Etymology Grindarr is likely a corruption of "grinder," referring to how it attacks by crushing foes into the ground. Its Japanese name, ゴプレス (Gopuresu), is likely a portmanteau of golem (ゴーレム Gōremu), referencing it as a living being made of stone; and press (プレス Puresu), referencing its crushing nature. Related Quotes Trivia *Grindarr are very similar, in both appearance and in attack patterns, to Thwomp from the Super Mario Bros. series. *The European Kirby Mass Attack website mistakenly calls this enemy "Gobchomplin." Artwork KatRC Grindarr artwork 2.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Gallery !1Grindarr.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Grindarr Smash.png|Grindarr slams the ground. KMA Brawlball Bio Spark.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) KQ Grindarr.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Quest) Grindarr Trophy.png|A Grindarr trophy in Survival Rush KatRC Grindarr.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC Grindarr sand.jpg|A dusty yellow Grindarr built into the scenery. KatRC Grindarr figurine 2.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Figurine) Sprites KMA Grindarr sprite 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (gray) KMA Grindarr sprite 3.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (brown) KMA Grindarr sprite 4.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) KMA Grindarr sprite.gif|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Quest) KMA Grindarr sprite 5.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Survival Rush) References Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Large Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Invincible enemies